Fire Dragon Slayer And The Dance Contest
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: " Ultear has been revived thanks to Gray, Lyon and Natsu's teamwork. The whole Crime Sorciere has a bittersweet reunion and that's when Natsu falls in love with a certain pinkette. With an upcoming dance contest as an excuse, will he able to steal her heart?" A Meredy x Natsu one-shot. Partly GrayLu.


**Disclaimer:-**_ I don't owe Fairy Tail. I wonder how owing it would feel like though xD_

**_Summary:-_ **" Ultear has been revived thanks to Gray, Lyon and Natsu's teamwork. The whole Crime Sorciere has a bittersweet reunion and that's when our hopeless fire dragon slayer falls in love with a certain pinkette. With an upcoming dance contest as an excuse, will he able to steal her heart?" A Meredy x Natsu one-shot._  
_

**_Genre:-_** _**Romance, Humor, Drama, Friendship.**_

_**Pairings:- Meredy x Natsu is the main pairing along with ****GrayLu as well as Jerza, GaLe, Lyvia and ElfEver.**  
_

_A story for my dear fellow Metsu shippers. Sorry for being late but here it is ;) _

_**Reminder:**- This story takes place after the events of Grand Magic arc finished._

* * *

_O===O==O==O===O_

"We..."

"We did it!" Gray roared.

"Yosha!" Natsu smiled, unconsciously jumping into the arms of his eternal rival.

"Nice job guys!" Lyon grinned, giving a high-five to the younger ice maker.

"Hey Natsu, Keep a distance. You are making me sick!" He uttered, face totally disgusted.

"Huh? Exactly my line." Natsu yelled back.

They had just saved Ultear from falling into the clutches of the death and were jumping in celebration. By combining all of their powers together and reaching their voice to her, they were able to bring her back. Although, a Unison Raid between flame and ice was not possible but they just made it happen. Proving once again that the power of friendship is more powerful than anything.

"Thanks for saving me once again, Gray. Also Lyon and Natsu, I am thankful." Ultear smiled kindly at them.

"No need for that. You are a precious comrade afterall" Natsu grinned, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Ah. the flame brain is right for once." Gray chuckled.

"Huh? what do you mean by once? " The fire mage retorted.

"Exactly what I said, ash-brain." Gray sneered.

"Ya want a fight, underwear prince?" Natsu hissed.

"Exactly my words, fire pants!" The ice maker stated, readying his attack.

"Don't leave me out, guys!" Lyon yelled.

Ultear simply chuckled, admiring the strength of their friendship.

Hidden to everyone, a pinkette stood there, tears which she had rolled already dried. She stepped back, holding a variey of expression on her face. A sad expression on the raven-haired woman's momentary death, an angry one for leaving her vulnerable in front of the whole world, and finally a brimming happy one, on her return.

That's when he first noticed her. Her face glistening in the faint moonlight, the facial expressions which changed ever so lightly after some short intervals. He could not help but feel attracted towards her. Despite being called dense as a rock, he was feeling weird in his stomach. Something fluttery which he could not make sense of.

He started to move towards her on his own, trying to control himself but failing to do so. Feet stopping near her, he suddenly patted her head. She looked at him with widening eyes, she was caught off-gaurd at the shocking development.

"Look, she is waiting for you."

Giving her a light push towards her savior who was waiting desperately to have the pink-haired woman in her arms, he smiled cheerfully at her. She hesitated but soon, ran straight towards the taller woman. Headbutting her into a sweet embrace, she jolted her to the ground. Tears which had dried, started to roll once again.

The impatience was clear as they had their happy, bittersweet reunion. Daughter crying on the mother's shoulder and a faintly smiling Jellal standing on one side, witnessing the heartwarming scene.

Meredy glanced at the other pinkette, still sticking close to her chest, giving him a melting smile.

_"What is this feeling?"_

He clenched his chest and seconds later, returned it. Gray and Lyon were each on one side of Ultear, signalling each other a peace sign. And so, the time which had frozen for salmon-haired woman, started to move again.

O==O===O===O==O

To celebrate their triumph against the dragons and partly, to celebrate Fairy Tail's winning the tournament, a dance contest was organized. Everyone was excited about it and this was clear from the epic expressions on each of their faces. Gajeel was glancing at an _"Twitching-her-fingers-in-nervousness"_ Levy and decided to talk with her, once and for all.

.

"Shrimp, you are going with me. It's final." He blushed lightly, arms crossed.

Levy's face brimmed with happiness and she gladly agreed.

"Gajeel~" She giggled, wrapping her arm around his.

"S-shrimp! You are too close!" He stuttered.

"So what if I am?" She giggled, making him feel at a loss of words.

.

Jellal and Erza were having their own awkward moment. Apparently, the council had forgiven him for one day and allowed him to have his way.

"E-erza..." He spoke her name nervously.

"Would you..."

.

.

.

"Would you..." He repeated, blushing as heavily as ever.

Erza sighed.

"Jellal, you call yourself a man? Put more energy in it!" The titania commanded.

"Erza... Would you... dance with me? I know that I don't deser-"

Before he could continue his emotional conversation with her, she tugged him inwards and put her lips on his.

"Of-course, I would love to go...With you only..." She nervously whispered to a _supposedly standing_ bluehead. Too bad, he had already fainted from the excitement.

"Jellal!"

.

Lyon was sparkling around a blushing Juvia who was trying to ignore him but wasn't succeeding in doing so.

"Juvia-chan, please give me the honour of dancing with you." Lyon stated, shining as brightly as ever.

"J-juvia thinks... she wants to go with her Gray-sama." The rain woman said, hesitating.

"Oh please Juvia, give me atleast one chance!" He gave her a puppy dog look.

"No! Juvia can't!"

She looked at her Gray-same but found his eyes, roaming around a blonde. A mixture of sadness and anger took hold of her.

_"Love Rival!"_

"Fine, Juvia will go!" She spoke with her eyes turning red.

_"Yes!"_ Lyon shed tears of happiness.

.

Evergreen had already transformed Elfman into a stone with her stone eye. Apparently, her genius mind had given her an awesome idea.

"Haha~ No one will notice me, dancing with a rock now!" She laughed evilly.

.

Also, he saw Loki asking Laki out to which she clearly refused; her hate for seducers made her say it but the lion was clearly not gonna give up as easily. Licking his lips, he was ready to attack his prey once again.

.

Looking around at all the visible examples, he stopped being reluctant. The moment, the image of Meredy crossed his mind, he reconsidered his decision.

_"Might as well..."_

Scratching his cheek he decided to take part in it as well. He started to step towards his house, humming delightfully.

"Natsu, you are going to dance too?" Happy asked.

"Mm." He replied.

"With Lucy?" He questioned once again.

"...No"

"Then with who?"

.

.

.

"Happy, will you shut up for a moment?"

He looked at the blue exceed angrily who was grinning now with his paw near his mouth.

"Don't tell me... It is Meredy?~"

.

.

.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" He jaw-dropped.

"As I thought. You were calling out her name in your sleep."

The fire dragon slayer was at a loss of words.

"Natsu, you have become so peeeeeerverted~" Happy giggled, rolling his tongue out.

"I AM NOT!"

"You are~"

And he kept denying it all the way to his house.

The party was just going to start so he took a quick shower, sprayed some perfume and wore a black tuxedo. Wrapping his scarf around his neck as a good luck charm; he left the house. Trying to find a blue cat which was supposed to be on his left but it was nowhere to be found. He started to feel bad that maybe, he got angry but soon remembered what Happy had cheerfully told him last night.

"Ne Natsu, I am going to go with Charle!"

_"Good for Happy. His date is already settled..."_

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he started to walked towards the fated meeting place. When he reached the spot, he entered inside confidently with his chest raised up.

Nervousness was clear as his eyes scanned across the room. It was a luxurious hall, with beautiful paintings carved on the walls and other lush-green plants with decorations making the room even better-looking than ever. There were more than two hundred tables, each with several chairs around. A big stage lied far away and that's where the dance was supposed to occur.

He looked around, only to see all the people dressed handsomely. Some of them were practicing to dance while others were sitting around, enjoying their wine. He gulped hard, eyes roaming around for a fellow pinkette.

Before he could move, he felt a pair of soft hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who it is?~" A sweet voice echoed in his ears.

"Er... Lucy?"

_Well, it could be possible..._

"No~"

"Erza?"

_Seriously, Erza had a sweet voice?_

"Nah~"

"Hmm..Cana?"

_The voice was not of a drunkard, though._

"Still no good~"

He felt her chest moving closer to his. Heat rushed all the way to his head, smoke hissing out of his nose.

_"No good..."_

"I give up!"

As the grip softened, he sighed in relief or more like in disappointment. The angel appeared before his eyes, wavy hair swaying around right before his black eyes.

"Meredy?"

She was looking absolutely stunning in a pretty blue-white dress which went all the way to her knees. She was wearing white sandals and her hair tied in a white ribbon. His eyes widened, his mouth opened slightly and again closed. He could not help but lick his lips.

Enveloping the pinkette guy into a sweet hug, she startled him.

"I missed you, Natsu-san~" She giggled, breaking the hug.

Heat was emitting from his skin as he hesitatingly pulled his arms around her.

"M-me too..." He confessed his real feelings, despite trying not to.

Her eyes grew in size and she felt like smiling once again. To his disappointed, she pulled apart from him and instead, tied her hands behind her lower back.

"Say Natsu-san." Her head lowered.

.

"Do you want to d-dance with me?" She stuttered, cheeks tinting red.

She raised her head and giggled mischeviously. A slight blush danced on his face, his throat drying. His thoughts were all jumbled up together as the part replayed again and again in his mind.

"O-of-course..." He answered monotonely.

_" I am all fired up..." _He thought, cold sweat forming on his forehead.

He grinned at her and took her hand, accepting her offer into a clumsy dance. Putting his left hand around her thin waist while intertwining the fingers of his right hand in hers. Getting anxious about how soft she felt. She wrapped her free hand around her shoulder and they started to move in to and fro rythmic motions. Now that he had a successful start but he didn't know how to continue. Even being as careful as he could manage, his movements were awkward.

"Kya!"

There it was, he had stepped on her feet.

"Sorry!" He apologized immediately, guilty at his mistake.

"It's ok...I will just pay you back later." She answered, face darkening.

_"Just what kind of payback will be that?"_

"I am really sorry Meredy!" He cried, feared of her expressions.

"Ahaha. I was joking." She grinned once again, face perfectly fine.

_"That was close...But for some reason, I am still not sure.."_

He started to twirl her around. To her surprise, he was getting suprisingly good at it.

"Oh my. Natsu-san, you are a fast learner." She complimented.

"Ha. Dancing is easy once you get a hang of it." He purred, getting a bit cocky.

As his eyes caught a strand of golden-yellow hair behind her, he got curious. He tilted his head only to witness a frozen celestial spirit mage. Her hands stalled wherever they were, pointing towards him.

"N-natsu..."

Tears started to roll on her pretty face. She was stepping back one moment and forward, the next moment. He left a surprised pinkette from his hands and directed his attention towards the blonde.

"L-lucy..."

She was on the verge of crying, tears started to form near the corner of her eyes.

"So that how it is..."

"C-congrats Natsu..." She uttered, forcing a weak smile.

Without catching his reaction, she ran out of the room.

He kept looking at her with a shocked expression, legs moving forward but . Before he could find the will to run after her, a certain ice maker did the job instead. His hands were trembling for what he did just now but he decided to leave it on Gray, as much as he regretted it.

"Natsu-san... Does Lucy-san like you?" Meredy questioned sadly.

"I don't know..."

"Then..."

"Do you like her?" She asked once again, voice near a climax.

The image of his time spent with Lucy passed through his mind. From the time their meeting occured; he recollected all of the memories. There were happy moments but there were sad times as well. Times when they would ignore each other, times when they would get along in no time. As he caught her each smile, each cry, each laugh, each pout, his feelings for her got slowly obvious.

Finally, the moment when she dashed from the building, crossed his mind. Now, he knew how he felt for her. How much he treasured her. How he looked at her, everything was crystal clear to him. He had no regrets, not a single one.

"Meredy..." He whispered her name.

"?" She looked at him with disbelief.

"I know now..." He whimpered.

Her mouth opened into a painful sigh before she bit her lips.

"Lucy is nothing but my best friend." He answered seriously.

.

"Bu-"

Before she could speak, he rested his hand on her mouth.

"If I loved her, then I would be the one running after he right now. But it was Gray who did what I couldn't. " He answered calmly.

"That ice stripper...he always cared for her in a way, I couldn't. He better brings her back or else, I am gonna kick his ass" He smiled, gazing intently at the entrance.

She smiled once again but soon, it was replaced by a frown.

"Then...How do you f-feel about me?" She said quietly.

His eyes widened but before he could reply, a thud was heard.

Gray and Lucy had arrived, bringing a smile on each and every Fairy Tail mage. But they were giving an aura which they could not make a sense of. The distance between them, how their faces flushed into an awkward moment. The ice exhibitionist was red from head to toe. Covering his mouth, he was slowly cringing apart from the stellar spirit mage. This was followed by a faint blush on the yellow-haired beauty. Her eyes were still puffed up but her cheeks were tinting red.

He blinked at them and immediately felt relieved to see the pleasantness on his best friends' face. Something which suited her the most, was in the right place. The place where it was supposed it be.

"Guys!" Gray spoke loudly.

.

Before he could continue, someone spoke in the loudspeaker.

"The dance contest is going to begin soon. Couples, please line in to get your entree number. Thank you!"

The whole place became noisy. His eyes noticed a confused Laki running, followed by her hungry. Looks like the lion was not gonna give up without having his way with her.

Couples proceeded in a queue to get their entree no. Meredy and Natsu also entered in the line quietly.

"Natsu-sa-"

"Meredy. You know, I am bad at stuff like this." He paused, checking out her expression.

"So, I will give an answer to your q-question after we finish..." He stuttered, cheeks started to become pink.

Meredy examined his face with surprise and pulled out her hand to place it on his face. It was burning all over.

"Natsu-san, you are so cute." She chuckled.

"L-let's w-win, okay?" Natsu stammered, mind going overboard.

"Hai hai. Let's do that~" She agreed.

* * *

O==O===O===O==O

The dance contest finally began! Couples entered one after another, entertaining the audience. Some failing, other succeeding. One performance followed by another which surpassed the previous in terms of skill.

Soon, it was Lucy and Grays turn. They took a deep breath and started to dance slowly. They jittered beautifully at the melody, getting the notes just right; creating an atmosphere in which everyone got sucked in. As the song finished, everyone stood in their seats; clapping with all their might.

"Lucy I am sorry for this but..." Gray whispered.

"Gray?" Lucy stated, feared to see his face getting dangerously near.

He leaned in and a stole a kiss from her succulent lips, earning a huge response from the audience. Everyone started to whistle at the beautiful scene they just saw.

"Lucy, I-i love you." He stated nervously.

"..."

"I know that you just had your heart broken but I wanted to say that I will be always there for you so..."

.

"So be my girlfriend!" Gray spoke seriously.

A blushing, taken aback Lucy was infront of him. Lightly touching her cheeks with her tender fingers as her tears flowed over her pale skin. Gray blinked at her in panic and just felt like cursing himself.

"Ah, sorry! I meant you can have me as your fake boyfriend or something."

He held his hand tightly, looking at her eye to eye.

"Just use me as much as you want to get over that flame-bas-" He panicked.

As his heart was on the brink of sinking, he felt her chuckle softly. Puffy eyes wrinkling into a messy smile.

"Gray, you are not a replacement..." She uttered slowly, putting her hand in his bigger one.

"So, if you are..." She glanced sideways, avoiding his intent gaze.

"A-alright with an temporary relationship..."

The ice maker felt his blood dripping out of his nose at the unbelievable words.

"R-right!" He answered quickly.

A whole lot of whistles, yells and screams at the fluffy development as they saw them leaving confidently after bowing politely.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out his name, teeth gritting.

"Juvia, you are forgetting about me." Lyon smirked, sending butterflies in her stomach.

"L-lyon-sama?"

"I can say the same to you. Use me to get over Gray." He winked at her, before tossing her in his arms.

.

"L-lyon sama is much more than that..." Juvia stammered, earning a puppy dog look from Lyon.

.

As the night went on, each couple danced beautifully. Gajeel and Levy's dance was among the cutest. Levy took the lead and placed her lips on his face, a blushing moment for the couple but what was in it to lose for Gajeel? He immediately agreed.

Evergreen turned Elfman into a stone once again - for obvious reasons. Jellal and Erza danced passionately, savouring each and every moment.

As the sound of clock reverberated in his ears, the lump in Natsu's throat was moving more and more. She noticed it so she placed her gentle hand in his, lightly squeezing it.

"It will be alright, Natsu-san..." She beamed at him.

"The next participants are Meredy and Natsu! Please give a big hand for them!"

Soon they were in front of the crowd. Seeing so many people, was trembling him slightly. She looked at him with reassuring eyes and he got his confident back. The music began and the not-so-skilled couple began to jitter around. Meredy was a professional at it but the same could be the same for the Mr-quick-learner.

He managed to dance without stepping on Meredy's feet. She was a good lead so he was doing it just fine. Just like their earlier practice, his movements became much better as the song climaxed. He rose her high in air for the last bit, earning a big applause from the audience. Ultear cheered somewhere from crowd, winking at them.

"We did it, Meredy!" He cheered.

"Yeah, Natsu-san!" Meredy said and high-fived him.

He was extremely sure that they will win. Heck yeah, he had no doubts. Who could have pulled out a mid-air feat in the middle dancing, other than him of-course. When the result was announced ; not only one or two, all of the couples ranked higher than him. Th

The priceless expressions which decorated his face, as he saw the couple on the first place. Despite having a quite a bit of competiton, Mira and Laxus were standing on the top, for bringing out the best performance. The dark horse won, owing a big thanks to Mira's dancing lessons which she did with Laxus. Taming an awkward Laxus, was nothing as compared to the endless capabilities of the demon Mira.

Natsu glanced at the third position holders and Jellal and Erza were there, waving to everyone before smiling to each other ever so kindly. At second position holders and there they were standing; Gray and Lucy. Gray gazed at Natsu and after a while, smirked; sending daggers through his heart. Not before, kissing the soon-to-be-shocked blonde in her cheek just to show off; like he was saying,

"How's that, Natsu. She is mine now!"

Though, the flame mage was more concerned on losing to his eternal rival and was feeling humiliated for this.

He looked at Meredy to catch her reaction and she was sparkling as much as ever.

"Huh? Meredy. Don't you feel disappointed?"

"No, not at all~"

"Not that you lost either?"

"Nah, Natsu-san."

"I am sorry for being a bad partner..."

"No, you were wonderful."

" I was not. My movements were clumsy an-"

"Natsu-san, let's discuss something else. Like what you were going to say earlier?"Her eyes shone brighter than the sun.

.

.

.

His cheeks turned crimson red all over again.

"Let's save that for another while..."

"Hah, that's against the rules!" She pouted.

"But-"

"No buts!"

She was staring at him quite scarily now.

.

"Gah...Fine."

Her face was brimming once again and her excitement meter had skyrocketed.

.

.

.

"I l-love you!"

Gulping as well as looking hard, expecting a postiive reaction as soon as she could manage. It was suffocating him to the point that he was having difficulty in breathing. Before the reply ever came, a certain blue exceed did.

.

.

.

" Guys, Natsu said that he is in love!" Happy announced.

_ "Gah, did I just say it aloud?"_

_._

_"Happy, you!"_

"What, Natsu is in love? That dense pumpkin? I can't believe." Gray immerged out of nowhere.

"Hey, I am serious about Meredy!"

.

.

.

"So you really are and with Meredy, Woah. And here I thought, you loved Lucy." He stated, passing his long fingers through his messy hair.

"Well, makes things better." Gray uttered bemusedly.

_"Damn it. I think, I really am an idiot!" _He cried in his mind.

Before he could fight back or do anything to protest, the female pinkette tiptoed to reach near his ear and then he heard the words which were enough for his hotness meter to skyrocket.

"Natsu-san, I love you too~"

Huh, were his ears bleeding or something. Ah, it does not matter anymore. He is in love and his feelings are being returned by the most beautiful girl in the entire Fiore for him. He can die peacefully now...in her arms, of-course.

===The End===

* * *

_**Writer's Corner:-**_

**_I tried my best to keep Natsu in character but Natsu being in love, is something very difficult to portray esp. when he has not interacted with Meredy much._**

**_Fluffy ends are good for your health :p_**

_Not my best so far... It could definitely get better but I don't know. I just wanted to write it down before the real dance contest begins in the next chapter...__I am amazed that I was able to finish it without converting it into a series xD_

___Guys, I can't write a story if there is no GrayLu in it so I hope you don't mind ^^_

_Please **review** to tell me how it was was. I would be really grateful:D_


End file.
